1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable chamfering device most suitable for chamfering the peripheral edge of a hole and the edge portion of a curved face.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional portable chamfering device intended to chamfer the rim portion of a workpiece by a rotating cutter which is provided with a cutting blade on the outer circumference comprises a body having the rotating cutter at the front end thereof, and a guide attached to the body and having a pair of guide planes perpendicular to each other to be contacted with the corner of the workpiece, said guide serving to project the cutting blade of the rotating cutter, at a tilted angle, into a space defined by the two guide planes. When chamfering is to be carried out by this chamfering device, the chamfering device is moved keeping the guide planes contacted with the corner of the workpiece to be processed.
When the peripheral edge of a hole or the edge portion of a curved face is to be chamfered by the conventional portable chamfering device, however, the crossed guide planes which are adjacent to the cutting blade become hindrances preventing the chamfering device from being smoothly moved along the inner face of the hole or the contour of the curved face. This makes it impossible to chamfer these faces with high efficiency.